1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to burner apparatus and, in particular, to heating and/or cooking appliances having one or more gaseous fuel burner apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
Granger et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 3,947,227 disclose burners having a metal foam burner element that holds liquid fuel by capillary action.
Goldstein et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 5,356,487, disclose a thermally amplified and stimulated emission radiator fiber matrix burner.
Cooper, in International Application Publication No. WO 84/01992 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,608,012, discloses a self-aerating radiant gas burner assembly comprising a mixing chamber closed except for an air inlet into which is directed a gas injector jet. The chamber is surmounted by a radiant burner element of ceramic foam.
Gordon et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 5,511,974, disclose a ceramic foam low emissions burner for natural gas-fired residential appliances.
Lannutti, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,782,629, discloses radiant burner surface and method of making same.
Kahlke et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 5,800,156, disclose a radiant burner with a gas-permeable burner plate.
Shizukuisha et al., in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,030,206, 6,065,962, and 6,095,800, disclose a leak preventive structure for a case of a surface combustion burner.
Rattner et al., in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2003/0054313, disclose a radiator element composed of a metal foam for use within a radiant burner.
Herbert, in European Patent Application Publication EP 0 194 157, discloses a gas burner for use in a self aerating gas fire having an apertured or self-porous, solid, or bonded fiber distribution plate and a plaque of open-pore ceramic foam for surface combustion of said mixture.